


Kill This Love

by Amy104Baskervilly



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fantasy, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-23 00:48:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20883425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amy104Baskervilly/pseuds/Amy104Baskervilly
Summary: A vida dupla de Kyungsoo soava como uma brincadeira de gato e rato com o destino. Ele entendia a gravidade da mentira, mas apostava alto nas próprias desilusões e mantinha sua licença poética para sacudir cada um dos mundos presentes ao seu redor.Kyungsoo era um apostador, mas ele não entendia que para matar o amor da sua vida, ele precisava apostar muito mais que meras notas riscadas.





	Kill This Love

Ao primeiro gatilho, Kyungsoo suspirou: havia suor cobrindo frio seu corpo e ao fundo, a banda a qual pertencia dedilhava o acorde imperfeito que restava isento de qualquer esmero de paciência; ele não podia ver, mas seus orbes estavam dilatados em sua completude, seus lábios rachados pelo frio da cidade partidos ardiam todas as vezes que os lambia em furor sedento. Ele estendeu melhor a musculatura do pescoço, dando mais espaço ao outro e suspirou uma vez mais, entrelaçando os dedos aos fios castanho escuros aos quais o mais velho possuía naquela época.

Junmyeon era um carrasco: tinha sido seu professor, amigo, amante e agora era um desafeto que ele gostava que o fodesse quando a sua vida dupla não colidia. Ser um prodígio da música clássica não o impedia de usar sua voz e cantar cada uma das obscenidades as terças-feiras num barzinho qualquer junto a Sehun e Jongin induziam, mas impedia que pudesse sair daquele liame de escolher entre coisas que amava.

Ah. E Junmyeon.

O Kim não havia lhe dado qualquer indireta nos tempos de colégio, ainda mais que não era efetivo no curso de matemática do colégio interno que tinha estado como também cheirava a hétero, sendo portando o pior pesadelo de alguém como ele. Kyungsoo sabia que era bonito, sabia que chamava atenção e não foi inglorioso quando percebeu a inquietação geral ante seus dotes, fossem manuais ou sensoriais. 

Ele não sabia dizer quando, mas adorava dizer como: chovia e estava com a pior roupa possível para retornar ao internato depois do severo temporal que amornava, já bagunçado de uma brincadeira com outro homem e imediatamente ao ver o professor Kim se aproximar na porta do seu dormitório, sentiu medo. Se seus pais sonhassem, Kyungsoo levaria a maior surra da vida, contudo, surpreendeu-se com um bilhete selado e silêncio. _Quando for mais velho_, a letra de caligrafia pontuava e era estritamente incomum e diferente da usada em aula, _venha ter comigo_.

Cair naquela armadilha havia sido como karma e o Do engolia cada gota, cada migalha da sua má sorte.

Naquela terça-feira, sabia que o veria e tinha se preparado para por um fim naquele jogo odioso dos dois, deixar de lado as aventuras e viver o futuro infeliz que lhe era planejado quando pudesse. O matemático o impedia de seguir a farsa, sempre ali, sempre como um lembrete constante.

E ele se rendeu.

Kyungsoo odiava dizer que era fraco, todavia, não conseguia negar.

Ele observou o homem se aproximar de si, silencioso e o conduziu aos bastidores e suspirou ante o tão comum ritual deles, observando apreensivo a maneira com a qual a moeda antiga deslizava pelos nós dos dedos do mais alto, os olhos esverdeados refletindo o brilho prateado em metade das íris incomuns. Ele segurou o objeto circular de metal apoiando a sua base no indicador antes de gira-lo com o polegar e ver dois a três giros antes de capturar este ainda no ar, revelando a face deformada de tal ente estranho no dorso liso da mão esquerda do Kim.

Kyungsoo assentiu ante o resultado, observando o local instantes o suficiente para se sentar no sofá mais próximo, com almofadas velhas ao seu redor; ele ostentava os fios escuros bem cobertos de gel, os lábios avermelhados em Liptint e a blusa gasta, quase rasgada do Queen. Suspirando, manteve-se imóvel ante a letargia de Junmyeon, embora bastante atento sobre como ele enxergava a si e a maneira a qual as íris afetadas lhe absorviam.

Como que guiado, entrecerrou os orbes quando as falanges trilharam um rápido caminho até o nódulo da sua orelha, ao qual imediatamente aqueceu-se; toda vez que estavam tão próximos, a fadiga do início de um ato musical parecia se estender pelos músculos relaxados segundos antes e cada extensão nervosa acompanhava a matriz, recolhendo-se.

Kyungsoo nunca sabia como começava, mas sabia exatamente como chegava ao ponto fora da curva dos seus próprios sentimentos, as nuances da paixão juvenil e do dissabor do amor unidos num simples contato.

A primeira vez que o Do havia se divertido ao piano, podia ver no raio da visão periférica a figura do matemático atento, o sorriso diminuto guardado a si. Seria besteira pensar que ele não estava ligado ao seu sucesso, mas indiretamente o musicista sentia aquele envolvimento trazer diferenças ao seu paladar musical, de anunciar minúsculas maneiras dele se prender e se soltar; conduzir a harmonia da melodia era como pedir um beijo com um estremecimento de prazer, de respirar profundamente.

Haviam coisas demais que ele não se lembrava ou que de alguma maneira estavam nubladas na memória capitular, contudo ele achava interessante como qualquer coisa junto aquele homem era recheado de um mistério místico e uma sedução cigana, a iniquidade transcendente a pele maculada, bem cuidada e clara.

O recital imposto ao seu corpo sempre iniciava com pequenos balanços de som, lentidão em toques e sabores, a maneira com a qual era conduzido pelo limiar que anunciava a mais profunda similaridade rítmica incumbida ao seu pulsar desejoso, a maneira com que permitia o desdém recolhido ante o prazer.

Junmyeon gostava de tocar allegros, então seu dedilhar se tornava insano, injusto e insaciável conforme o avançar da performance do seu corpo, o fausto corpo banhado das luzes esmeris prateadas mostrando diminutas cicatrizes, tatuagens, hematomas já esverdeados em cicatrização, um templo de carne e ossos que o Do se perdia em selares; talvez por isso apenas um ruído de dor pode ser descrito por suas cordas vocais quando os seus fios escuros foram displicentemente puxados, seu corpo todo seguindo a inércia para se acomodar contra o outro homem, absorvendo seu calor e perfume.

A violência se assemelhava a um cântico Faustino, uma ode aos bons costumes engolidos na sagacidade da maldade e da discórdia. Cada terminação nervosa do musicista reagia ao inclinar e pressionar do matemático, os sons e tremores compondo um tipo muito individualizado de arranjo.

O sexo era sempre vespertino, cheio de dogmas que gostavam de ser perdidos contra as duas pálpebras semicerrados em oponente aos orbes sérios que não lhe perdiam um segundo sequer.

Ele piscava e então estava lá, coberto, observando o Kim ajeitar os fios bonitos e cor de caramelo queimado agora, o rosto desenhado sem linhas severas apenas concentrado em abotoar as vestimentas e se alinhar.

“Porque você nunca fica?” – A sua voz indagou antes que a pudesse conter, atraindo imediatamente a atenção deste. – “Você sempre parte e parece aparecer discretamente. Como uma ilusão ou mesmo um fantasma. Sei muito menos sobre você do que um dia você soube sobre mim. Não me parece justo.”

“Justiça é uma palavra interessante, Kyungsoo.” – Junmyeon se prostrou frente ao espelho e ajeitou a gola da camisa social, escondendo uma correntinha prateada dificilmente visível. – “Nós sempre pensamos que essa palavra significa uma justeza em qualquer ato ou mesmo uma balanço. Existe justiça num bombardeiro ou no mérito? Eu acho que não.”

“Não estamos falando disso, Junmyeon. Estamos falando de nós dois.” – Bradou por fim enquanto se enervava com o jeito acadêmico dele. – “Nós e não o resto do mundo.”

“Eu já amei uma pessoa, Kyungsoo e eu era apaixonado por ele. Exatamente, ele.” – Confidenciou enquanto desvia por alguns segundos o contato direto do espelho para captar a expressão séria e magoada do musicista mais novo. – “Havia algo que eu não podia entender sobre a Justiça, algo que eu ainda não entendo. Essa palavra, em questão, não existe. Nós apenas lutamos contra um deus severo, o tempo, e rezamos para poder estar mais um minuto junto à pessoa que amamos, junto a quem nos faz sentir vivos.”

“Ele... morreu?”

“Sim, Kyungsoo. Você morreu em nove de agosto de dois mil e dezenove, exatos oito anos atrás.” – O homem disse com frieza e apenas se ajeitou contra a bancada a qual algumas maquiagens estavam guardadas, atento a ele. – “Você morreu nos meus braços, coberto de sangue.”

“Do que você...? Enlouqueceu, seu bastardo? É óbvio que eu não...!”

“Então diga, você viu o jornal ontem? Você tomou algum café da manhã, comeu alguma coisa no almoço?” – As perguntas incisivas faziam a mente já perturbada do Do doer minuto a minuto cada vez mais. – “Se lembra do caminho até esse lugar? Do anel de compromisso que leva no dedo anelar? Você sequer se lembra que te pedi em casamento, que compramos a nossa casa. Você não se lembra de nada porque está morto.”

“Junmyeon...” – O prelúdio de um soluço apareceu e este negou, acariciando as têmporas com extremo cuidado.

“Eu não... Aguento mais isso, eu tentei. Todos esses anos eu tentei te manter vivo nessa fantasia desnecessária, mas nós precisamos descansar. Eu preciso descansar.”

A moeda esquecida mostrava o símbolo claro do perfil de um gladiador romano, seus louros extremamente destacados na simplicidade do entalhe ainda que desgastado com o tempo e o leve badalar mostrou a outra face, do guerreiro em montaria e da morte a sua frente, o esperando.

“_Sevatis a periculum, sevatis a maleficum_.” – conclamou antes de jogar o objeto ao ar.

Tão rápido a pegou, demonstrou a Kyungsoo a face da morte antes de se afastar passos suficientes para que o espírito dele ficasse selado no amuleto ao qual Junmyeon carregava um gêmeo contra seu peito.

Ele observou o espírito se esvair, desaparecendo e tocou com pesar o amuleto cuja forma era de um relicário dourado, incrustrados das pedras guardiãs do signo do músico.

“Você devia ter contado, não?” – A voz paciente de Minseok soou atrás dele e o cenário encenado da casa de shows se desmanchou com um estalar de dedos do mesmo, o mago supremo daquela dimensão. – “Foi uma fatalidade no fim. O próprio conselho te declarou inocente de tê-lo matado, Junmyeon. Não é um castigo.”

“Eu não quero que a alma dele desapareça.” -- Obrigou-se a dizer ao marido, que suspirou. – “Ele era tão jovem, tão inocente.”

“Não vou te julgar querido, mas sua vida seguiu depois dele. Nós temos filhos, Junmyeon. Você precisa deixar esse garoto ir de uma vez por todas.” – Lembrou o Kim mais velho por fim antes de bater a porta da sala vazia do cômodo de transfiguração da mansão.

Suspirando, o mago de segunda classe tocou o objeto e trouxe a figura que havia lhe acompanhado antes até si outra vez, mas a falta de lucidez não parecia presente como em cada uma das vezes a qual eles tinha se visto ao longo dos anos, as vezes que o mais velho tinha falhado em dizer a verdade.

“Você era nosso aluno, meu e de Minseok. Por algum motivo, seus pais desconfiavam de nós e te mandaram para um reformatório cristão, então tentamos te resgatar.” – O antigo mestre contou, sentido. – “Eu tive de me envolver com você, usar todos os artifícios que podia para te tirar dali antes que sugassem a sua magia, porém... Eu entrei em conflito e acabei te machucando fatalmente. Sinto muito, Kyungsoo.”

“Não sinta. Foram... Anos divertidos em que me senti vivo como nunca antes. Eu te amei, Senhor Kim e isso é o máximo que eu poderia pedir antes de descansar.”

“Vá e não guarde esse mundo. _Sevatis a periculum, sevatis a maleficum_.” – Recitou outra vez e definitivamente alma e o talismã desapareceram em fumaça ante seus dedos.

Suave ante a perda, o Kim recolheu a substância e assoprou pelo ambiente apenas para observar a magia dourada permear toda a mansão.

“Descanse em paz, meu amor.”


End file.
